just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sax
|artist=Fleur East |year=2015 |no_of_gold_moves=4 |dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode= Trio |pictogram_color= / / |glove_color= / / |lyrics_color= |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Sax" by Fleur East is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 has shoulder length black hair. She wears a lavender masquerade mask, blue and orange cap, a pink hooded suit which is cut on the sides of the rib-cage, which exposes a purple strapless bra, a black tied belt, black straps around her left leg, and a pair of navy blue shoes. P2 P2 has lavender hair in a high ponytail with bangs. She wears a red and orange masquerade mask, an orange and red short-sleeved suit split in half by color, two black bow-ties (one around her neck and one on her waist), and a pair of knee-high stiletto boots that are half-split between red and orange. P3 P3 has pink hair in a braid. She wears a blue masquerade mask, a navy blue suit with halter straps, a corset, a cape at the hips, and navy blue ankle boots. Sax coach 1.png|P1 Sax coach 2.png|P2 Sax coach 3.png|P3 Background The background begins at a dark, neon-lit area, which moves from right to left. A limousine and the outline of roulette wheels move along this area. This area also briefly appears at the end of the song. During the pre-chorus, there are three panels, each containing a silhouette of each dancer. It lights up one by one with P3 with the color red talking on a phone, P1 with the color yellow sneaking with a camera, and P2 in the color pink seen clutching a bag. Then the colors shift to different coaches doing fighting style moves. Now their colors are different: P1 is red, P2 is yellow, and P3 is pink. During the first and second chorus, there are a massive amount of explosive flames with silhouettes of the dancers in the center. It then switches to a glass tunnel (the flames being visible through the glass), where the dancers are on purple delivery trucks. There are also orange and yellow helicopters flying by the dancers. During the second verse, there is a dark purple safe door, which opens with blue diamonds and blue rectangles tightly formed in a rectangular tunnel where blue cars are driving. A big purple steering wheel is also seen controlling the cars. In the third verse, the screen is dark blue which means the ocean and there are submarines and an outline of a radar screen. At the final parts of the song, it changes to glowing shapes of satellite dishes and rocket ships with a large countdown meter in the center. The countdown starts in a blue color from the number 20, as soon the countdown starts it turns yellow starting from 19 to 11, and finally red from 10 to 1. After the countdown, the dancers fly through space on a rocket ship along with other rocket ships. Then after the last chorus, a big purple planet that resembles Jupiter appear with flying rockets behind. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are right-to-left Wave Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: *'P3:' Put your right hand on your right hip. *'P2:' Put your hands under your chin. *'P1:' Squat down and put your right hand under your chin. Gold Move 4: This Gold Move occurs immediately after Gold Move 3: *'P3:' Raise your right arm. *'P2:' Put both hands out in front of you. *'P1:' Stand back up and press your hands downward. Sax gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 Sax gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Sax gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Gallery Game Files Sax cover generic.jpg|''Sax'' Sax Cover AlbumCoach.png|Album coach Sax_cover_albumbkg.jpg|Album background Sax p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Sax_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sax jdup menu v1.png|''Sax'' on the menu (Version 1) Sax jdup menu v1.2.png|''Sax'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Sax jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Sax jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Fleur East - Sax (Official Video) Sax (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Sax - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Beta Songs Category:Trios Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party